Smt64 And Friends World
Smt64 And Friends World Is Based Off Of Fnaf World And TRTf 5 Adventure Mode This Mode Presents Many Characters And Bosses That Are Befriendible This Game Is A Future Game This Game Uses Music From Fnaf World Credit Goes To Scott And Everyone On This wiki Story One Day a army of monsters Brainwashed everyone and some where locked in dungeons and chest. so the monster's Leader can have his idea world some characters escape and need the help of the player to fight back and defeat the one who is behind this. the player has to defeat the brainwashed characters to befriend them and unlock dungeons and open chest to Befriend characters Character Lines Official Leobear Productions "Welcome To The Final You Fight At The Way thought Everyone Good Job!" "But Now It's My Turn To Show How This Game Ends You well Never Beat Me With Those" "I'm The Most Powerful Boss In The Game And You Are Weak To Fight Me" "No This Can't Be" "Gaw Zhaa I Well Return For My Revenge But Stronger Then Every I Well Be Back..." Bosses Official Leobear Productions(True Secret True Final Boss Of The Game) Smt64 (Secret Boss) KittySL (True Final Boss) Achilles Lattergrass Campos (Final Boss) Giant Ball Boy Golden Murasame Golden Security Thrower Giant Snowman Red Universe Queen Porker Mum Sonic Giant Ice Monster Pirate Captain The Holy Grail The Galactic Cultist Features Admins And Mods Control Panal for mods and admins Characters only for mods and admins can have Banning Chat and more Music KittySL"s Boss Theme Is The Same As Chipper's Revenge Battle Theme Smt64's Boss Theme Is The Same As KittySL Achillies's Theme Is The Same As KittySL This Music Is The Credits List Of Admin/Mod Exclusive Characters Adventure Official Leobear Productions/AnimaMan Adventure SMT64 (Platinum) Adventure SMGinfinity Adventure KittySL (Gold) Adventure Ender Freddy Adventure Ancient Cosmic Cultist Adventure SMT64 (Supreme Form) List Of Characters Adventure Smt64 Adventure KittySL Adventure IttyBittyCiss Adventure 64 Bot Adventure Official Leobear Productions/AnimaMan Adventure SMGInfinity Adventure Leobear(s) Adventure Red Guy Adventure Blank Adventure Alphys Adventure Toad Adventure Shadow Ender Adventure Life the Deer Adventure Lynx the Saber-Tooth Tiger Adventure Funtime the Cowboy Bear Adventure Irune the Dragon Adventure Coldwind the Dragon Adventure Zyphaerus the Dog Adventure Zypurra the Tiger Adventure Withered Shadow Adventure Withered Life Adventure Withered Lynx Adventure Withered Funtime Adventure Withered Irune Adventure Withered Coldwind Adventure Toy Shadow Adventure Toy Life Adventure Toy Lynx Adventure Xangle Adventure Toy Irune Adventure Toy Coldwind Adventure Eternal the Phoenix Adventure Pie the Dragon/Dog Adventure Obsidian the Fox/Wolf Adventure Springcroc Adventure Phantom Shadow Adventure Phantom Lynx Adventure Phantom Funtime Adventure Phantom Xangle Adventure Phantom Toy Irune Adventure Phantom Coldwind Adventure Phantom Eternal Adventure Phantom Pie Adventure Inferno the Phoenix Adventure Nightmare Shadow Adventure Shadly Adventure Nightmare Life Adventure Nightmare Lynx Adventure Nightmare Funtime Adventure Nightmare Irune Adventure Nightmare Coldwind Adventure Nightmare Obsidian Adventure Nightmare KittyAdventure Nightmare Kitty Adventure Singabird the Bird Adventure Shadow Shadow Adventure Funtime Funtime Adventure Funtime Irune Adventure Hopper Thunder Adventure MOON Adventure Zypurra Plushie Adventure Gamma the Fox Adventure Withered Gamma Adventure Festive Mangle Adventure Darla the Dog Adventure Case the Cat Adventure Timeless the Fox Adventure Bog-Dog Adventure Toy Darla Adventure Toy Case Adventure Casey Adventure Xander Adventure Mark Adventure Toy Timeless Adventure Toy Singabird Adventure Toy Bog-Dog Adventure Ball Bog-Dog Adventure Freetoa the Leopon Adventure Wolfy Adventure Golden Phantom Mangle Adventure Withered Phantom Mangle Adventure Withered Phantom Foxy Adventure Withered Cindy Adventure WIthered Wolfy Adventure Withered Golden Phantom Mangle Adventure Toy Phantom Mangle Adventure Toy Phantom Foxy Adventure Toy Cindy Adventure Toy Wolfy Adventure Ball Boy Adventure Marrionne Adventure Shadow Phantom Mangle Adventure Shadow Phantom Foxy Adventure SpringFox Adventure Phantom PHantom Mangle Adventure Phantom Cindy Adventure Phantom Wolfy Adventure Phantom Toy Wolfy Adventure Phantom Ball Boy Adventure Phantom Marrionne Adventure Nightmare Phantom Mangle Adventure Nightmare Phantom Foxy Adventure Nightmare Cindy Adventure Nightmare Wolfy Adventure Nightmare Spring Phantom Mangle Adventure PlushFox Adventure Nightmare Toy Wolfy Adventure Nightmare ball Boy Adventure Nightmare Marrionne Adventure Spring Phantom Mangle Adventure Spring Phantom Foxy Adventure Toreal Adventure Foradance Adventure Funtime Wolfy Adventure Funtime phantom Mangle Adventure Jennard Adventure CCMangle Adventure DarkBon Adventure Forest the Fox Adventure Springchicken Adventure Funtime Jack-o-Mangle Adventure Scarfire the Fox/Cat Adventure Cyro the Ocelot Adventure Katy the Cat Adventure Laser the Red Fox Adventure Vixy the Wolf Adventure Feline the Ocelot/Cat Adventure Buck(s) Adventure Suki (s) Adventure Randy (s) Trivia Adventure Leobear And His Counterparts were going to be randomly founded in game and were going to be fight able now they are secret characters that require all the characters to unlock them Adventure OLP is the most Strongest Character and can be owned by admins and mods Adventure SMT64 (Platinum) is the most Strongest SMT64 Version Adventure KittySL (Gold) is The most Strogest Version of KittySL Category:Games